Equivocada
by LadyGT
Summary: Tomé la llave del auto con la respiración acelerada y me dirigí hacia la entrada del garaje. El Ford estaba asegurado pero no me importó que la alarma sonara. Rápidamente lo encendí y caminé sin rumbo, intentando controlar mi mente. Aún podía escuchar esos susurros y voces. Aún mi cabeza no lo asimilaba. Sin darme cuenta, estaba de pie, frente a su casa. La casa del asesino.


_**Capítulo 1**_

 _Japón, Shibuya 2004._

Él corría desesperadamente por el césped húmedo de los campos de juego. Estaba en la escuela después de los agotados entrenamientos, y se había quedado hasta tarde gracias a los papeleos. Ahora, su vida estaba en peligro.

Tenía una hija de dieciséis años que lo esperaba para jugar a la Play después de una grandiosa cena de su esposa, y un hijo que esperaba ser acunado por la noche tras leer un cuento de aventura. No quería morir dejándolos solas, él las amaba.

Pero obviamente, el destino no quería que su existencia durara más.

Giró después de atravesar todo el campo de futbol hacia la derecha, en donde estaban los vestuarios, recordaba que al final del pasillo había una salida de emergencias. Esta era una de ellas. Sus pasos se volvieron pesados y sus pulmones le exigían un descanso, estaba viejo como para poder competir por una carrera con un chico adolescente. Tras dar una mirada advertida, se detuvo y cogió bocanadas de aire.

No había nadie allí, nadie con las características de ese chico, alguien a quien de verdad podría denominarse como _fenómeno._ Miró el celular que estaba en su bolsillo de su chaqueta. Nada, estaba muerto.

Necesitaba llamar a alguien a quien le diera ayuda, a la policía, a los bomberos, al conserje… Pero no podía.

Recordó entonces que en una cuadra había una cabina telefónica pública. Agradecía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que las llamadas a la policía fueran gratis.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, corrió fuera del edificio. Echaba miradas alarmadas por todos lados, nadie lo perseguía, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no lo dejarían huir después de ese incidente en el bar. Era cosa de vengarse, y ese tipo la estaba cumpliendo.

Llegó con éxito y dio dos bocanadas más, estaba seguro de que estaría allí en segundos. Interiormente, rezó por su familia y su bienestar.

— ¿Policía…?—su voz sonaba temblorosa. —Alguien quiere matarme, yo…

Él no terminó de hablar, había abierto la boca tras un jadeo de sorpresa.

La puerta de la cabina se había abierto, tanto como la sonrisa malvada de él. Acto seguido, él dio un suspiro y le metió el arma dentro de segundos.

—Lo siento. —dijo el joven con una mueca.

Y disparó.

 _Japón, Tokio, 2012._

Los dieciséis eran una maldición. Ella lo sabía desde aquél estúpido día en que su padre murió de forma dramática y aunque pasaran ocho años desde aquello, todavía estaba enfadada.

No estaba de humor ese día, de hecho, los últimos años de su vida tampoco lo había estado. Claro como el agua, su padre tenía la culpa. Aunque no era el fin del mundo, por fin se iría de casa.

La universidad estaba repleta el día en donde habían publicado las tablas con los apellidos admitidos, se esforzó mucho desde hace año y medio, y entonces, todos sus frutos brotaron como flores en primavera. No era nada de lo que avergonzarse, estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, orgullosa de estudiar como maniática.

No tenía tiempo para novios, desde luego. Su hermano ni siquiera era mayor y ya tenía con quién pensar con las noches, algo horriblemente absurdo, pero muy cierto. Los chicos le daban igual, por supuesto, nada de lo que presumir, tenía tres amigas que la querían como si fueran hermanas separadas al nacer. Ellas eran el trío de las chicas con cabello morocho.

—Podrías invitarme una copa, ya sabes. —le dijo Eri, de su misma edad, quitándose la bufanda para acomodarse en el asiento.

—Podría, bien dicho. —repitió con malhumor y un toque de acidez.

Estaba trabajando como camarera en un bar por las tardes. Después de las sesiones de la universidad, trabajaba duramente para pagar su piso en la capital de Japón. Era modesto, acogedor, simple, sencillo, perfecto para ella.

Todavía no encontraba la manera en cómo hacerles entender que aunque trabajara de camarera, las cosas para sus amigas no iban a ser gratis.

—Hoyou ha estado preguntando por ti.

—Ah-Huh.

— ¿Hace falta decirte que lo traes arrastrando y está comiendo de tu palma?—pregunta, con una ceja arqueada y siendo totalmente irónica. —Porque de verdad que lo tienes bien puesto, y déjame decirte que todavía no entiendo por qué es que no quieres si quiera darle una pequeña y minúscula oportunidad.

—Hablas mucho. —sentenció con el ceño fruncido, secando unas copas desde la barra. —Tengo trabajo que hacer, departamentos que pagar cada mes, exámenes por aprobar y créeme, los chicos no están en mi lista, amiga.

Eri suspiró con cansancio. Siempre eran las cosas así con ella, siempre de malhumor, siempre evitando el tema, y siempre rechazando al pobre chico. Comenzaba a preocuparse, si no fuera por ellas… ¿Qué había sido de Kagome después de sus dieciséis?

—Una cola light. — ordenó con derrota.

—Va en seguida.

Los días para Kagome estaban llenos de planes qué hacer. Hacía una lista sobre todo lo que haría, cómo y el dónde incluso. No le gustaba nada que no fuera planeado, odiaba las sorpresas, detestaba las despedidas y aborrecía el descontrol. Por lo general, esas cosas siempre pasaban cuando algo no iba bien, y esa era una de las razones por la que decidió irse de su casa hace meses atrás. Su madre estaba agobiada, pero admitía que orgullosa, su hija se estaba yendo a temprana edad y no era para con un chico que no tenía si quiera dos dedos de frente.

Kagome amaba el control, era una desquiciada maniática de eso y cuando no cumplían con lo que debía soltaba tacos inmediatamente. Era temperamental y obsesivamente bipolar en todo sentido. Demasiado orgullosa y jamás se echaba atrás a pesar de que sus presentimientos le gritaran que parase. Al mismo tiempo, si todo salía bien, podía tener sus momentos de comprensión y dulzura, pero no era una cosa que se viera todos los días. Es que Kagome no entendía qué le veían las personas, ¿pena por su padre difunto? ¿O era esas cosas de atracción? A ella no le interesaban los chicos, y las chicas por supuesto.

El caso era que si fuera por ella, habría estado sola desde el principio. Muchas veces, se reprochaba que no hubiera pedido nada en la vida, ni siquiera la felicidad podría pedir, aunque sin embargo, la había tenido hasta el trágico día en que su padre murió.

Tener que recordarlo siempre que se ponía a reflexionar causaba que su manía del control se fortaleciera después de lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a cargar con un dolor así nunca más.

Sus días favoritos, después del viernes, eran los sábados. Sábados que para cualquier joven de su edad suponía ir de fiesta en fiesta hasta aparecer en un hotel con resaca medio dormido, pero ese plan estaba totalmente descartado en su mente. Los sábados para Kagome eran sábados libre de trabajo pero esclavizado de limpiezas generales por las mañanas, ese día era la excepción.

Ese sábado por la mañana, había madrugado. Aunque eran las seis y media de la mañana, junto con toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió levantarse y hacer su breve y poca agraciada rutina. Tenía trabajo qué hacer.

Trabajo denominado tarea. Y la tarea encajaba como sinónimo, universidad.

Procuró cerrar la puerta con llave y antes de ello, poner la alarma encendida de seguridad. No quería ninguna de esas sorpresas en la que bandidos asaltan las casas mientras ella no estaba, tenía que tener todo bajo control. Exactamente a las siete y doce minutos, el autobús a veinte pies de su casa, paró. Kagome había controlado su bolso correctamente de no olvidarse ninguna cosa, sin pensarlo dos veces, pagó su impuesto como todo ciudadano.

El trayecto hasta la universidad no era largo, así que no usaba los auriculares para escuchar música. Sólo era cosa de quince minutos de espera y bajar, sencillo. Al bajar, caminó dos cuadras y entró a la institución, buscó el aula dónde se encontraba las computadoras para hacer el informe de biología y de literatura. Aún no tenía la menor idea de qué iba a ser su bibliografía y su tesis, pero con ver unos consejos de internet y su tutor, nada iba a ser tan grave. Esperaba al menos conseguir la suficiente calificación para terminar en mitad del proceso la universidad y trabajar en algo más decente. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

O eso creía.

Tomó la dirección hasta el fondo por el pasillo y fue directamente a la sala que estaba conectada con la biblioteca. Pasaron exactamente minuto y medio de que mostro la identificación y el carnet para sacar libros e irse a una computadora. Horas después de haber conseguido información necesaria, se llevó los libros a casa.

Pero pasó antes por secretaría y preguntó por el tutor que tenía asignado.

—Está de licencia, ¿no lo sabías?

— ¿Qué?—casi exclamando. — ¿De licencia? No nos informaron nada sobre eso.

Shota Adachi era su tutor de clase, y muy pero muy amable. Lo que a Kagome le facilitaban las cosas, estaba segura de que siempre venía a esa hora a la universidad a terminar papeleos o hablar con alumnos. Shota desde el inicio se había dedicado a darle atención, atención educativa, y no le había fallado. Hasta ahora.

Entonces, ¿cómo rábanos iba a terminar los trabajos sin sus consejos?

—Pues sí. —la secretaria se encogió de hombros. —Va a ser padre dentro de seis semanas, supongo que es lógico.

—Pues déjame decirte una cosa…—miró su identificación en su uniforme. — Kiyoshi. Yo necesito un tutor, especialmente Shota y necesito por el amor de dios, saber que me va a ayudar. Mis exámenes son dentro de dos semanas, un día y ocho horas, así que exijo saber cómo demonios voy a hacer los exámenes si no tengo un tutor.

La voz de Kagome era dura y demandante, sabía que la secretaria tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Shota y exclusivamente Shota tenía que ayudarla, después de toda su búsqueda y sus grandes intentos él no podía abandonarla así como así. Ella necesitaba que la estúpida secretaria haga algo y que sea rápido.

—Escúcheme, señorita. —le sorprendió que hablara con su mismo tono de voz, nadie se había puesto a contradecirla, y de ninguna manera a usar ese tono que era sólo propio de ella. —Shota no está. Trágueselo

— ¡Y usted tráguese que necesito un tutor para terminar los exámenes de una vez por todas!

—No puedo hacer nada, entiéndalo. —Kagome frunció el ceño. Por estas cosas es que odiaba las sorpresas y el descontrol. —Pero puedo llamarlo y comunicarlo con usted.

—Bien.

No era lo que específicamente quería, pero era algo. Shota debía ayudarla o su destino educativo pendería de un hilo.

Kiyoshi se comunicó con el teléfono mientras que Kagome contaba los segundos. Rápidamente, escuchó los murmullos por parte de la secretaria, y frunció el ceño, esperaba que al menos sea eficiente o demandaría al departamento estudiantil por con complacerla.

—En línea.

Tomó el teléfono y escuchó la voz de Shota, quien parecía medio adormilado, pero tranquilizante nunca. No para Kagome.

— ¡Higurashi! ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Mal, Shota. Muy mal. —respondió. A Shota no le causaba ninguna sorpresa, Kagome siempre tenía ataques histéricos cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería. —Necesito un tutor y mis exámenes son dentro de…

—Dos semanas, lo sé. —la interrumpió con una sonrisa. —Lamento que no te hayan avisado de los planes, creí que ya lo sabías puesto que no me dijiste nada en la última clase.

—Pues no. —Suspiró, antes de mandar al diablo a su esposa— ¿Shota, qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Necesito ayuda, y urgente.

—Lamento eso también, pero tengo buenas noticias. —contestó. —Me tomaré una licencia hasta que mi esposa termine con las cosas, ya sabes, así que no estaré en por ahí en un tiempo. Pero conozco a alguien que está en el suficiente nivel como para ayudarte, de hecho tiene mucho más nivel que yo. Será tu tutor personal, ¿de acuerdo?

Tutor personal. Eso sonaba casi como un profesor particular para niños de secundaria que apenas siquiera sabían decir _hello_ en inglés. Sonaba a profesor para retardados. Ella no era retardada, ella era impecable, inteligente, indomable, introvertida…

—Está bien. —dijo a regañadientes.

—Te daré la dirección, ¿tienes lápiz y papel?

—Sí.

Sólo esperaba que el idiota de su tutor personal un poco inteligente, fuera bueno como Shota.


End file.
